Talk:Doom music
Hmm, perhaps Dark Side of Phobos tracks ought to be mentioned? -- —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 71.98.25.209 (talk • ) }. : If you know something about it, please feel free to add something. -- Jdowland 18:29, 15 May 2006 (UTC) : I think that another article, possibly "Remixes and covers of Doom music," would be a great place for that kind of thing, along with artist info and stuff. Would be neat to see. -- 68.81.74.19 04:42, 17 May 2006 (UTC) ---- Sorry to be a nazi here, but based off doesn't ring true for me (as a Brit). We'd say Based on or derived from with the exception of some regional dialects. What do you think? Jdowland 16:48, 13 Apr 2005 (EDT) Based on does make much more sense. Bloodshedder 16:50, 13 Apr 2005 (EDT) e3m8 changed to Stormtroopers Of Death's "Sargent D and the SOD", as the main riff in both are practically the same. The only similarity it ever had with Silent Scream was a SLIGHT similarity in the structure of the opening riff in both songs. Check e3m8 with S.O.D's song if you don't believe me. ~ Tom D E3M8 is nothing like Behind The Crooked Cross. The structure and the riffing have absolutely nothing in common with e3m8, yet SOD's "Sargent D And The SOD" has a lot in common with it when it comes to comparison. Even Silent Scream made more sense. Don't re-edit my edits without checking the information first, because I know I'm right, and you know I'm right if you listen and/or compare the songs Slayer's "Silent Scream" , "Behind The Crooked Cross" and SOD's "Sargent D And The SOD", you should know which one is the right choice. ~Tom D : I really suggest you chill out. Fraggle 11:13, 29 April 2006 (UTC) :You're quite right, I was too quick to revert your edit. It definitely doesn't sound like Crooked Cross, but it does sound like Silent Scream as per linguica's comparisons page. I haven't heard the S.O.D. track. -- Jdowland 17:11, 29 April 2006 (UTC) :: On second listen it doesn't sound much like Silent Scream, either. Do you have a sample of the S.O.D. track? I expect Linguica would be interested too. -- Jdowland 17:12, 29 April 2006 (UTC) Here you go, http://tomd666.kiwibonga.com/SODthing.mp3 I'd say it has more similarities with e3m8 than Silent Scream. ~Tom D :Holy crap. One of the only true rip offs in Doom I -- TheDarkArchon 23:42, 29 April 2006 (UTC) :Could someone please listen to Bolt thrower - World Eater I could swear I heard it before in DooM, but I don't remember which level. ---- I've just noticed that the opening riff to D.R.I. - Hooked is pretty much identical to E1M1. However, that's where the similarities end. It might be worth mentioning as the riff sounds closer to the Doom track than the Master of Puppets riff does in my opinion. E2M1 also reminds me Accept I'm A Rebel --Cacodemon Billy (talk) 13:08, February 15, 2016 (UTC) e1m1 If you listen to "The Family Ghost" on Abigail by King Diamond, beginning at about 2 minutes 15 seconds, you will hear the exact melody of e1m1, though it is underneath a lot of guitar work. it is easier to recognize on the rough mix version of the song, also included in the newer version of the cd e1m1 This is a classic metal riff - the beginning of "Total Destruction" by Bathory, the Return sounds almost identical. I think this album predated Metallica's Kill Em All e1m1 music is very very similar to this: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RRXOJC-eS3I (1985 year, russian metal group "Ariya") silent scream wow that tracck sounds dead on with the doom version Disputed claims We need to include alternate possible influences when they're disputed, rather than blindly deleting one and replacing it with the other. Additionally, links to sound file or YouTube comparisons or textual descriptions of similarities should help make the claims be verifiable. Who is like God? 22:12, 23 September 2008 (UTC) I agree that E3M2 has some similarity to Bolt Thrower "World Eater" from 17th second, though it is not clear. As for E1M1, some people believe that (citation): It sounds more like Burzum's "War", which is stolen from Destruction's "Curse the Gods" and they are both pretty much a ripoff of Bathory's "Necromancy" (Though almost exclusively the guitar bit), which I agree... Also consider Black Sabbath "The Writ" (ending part) as a candidate for E1M2. --Beard of prey 23:00, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Almost forgot.. Joe Satriani "House Full of Bullets" (1998, Crystal Planet) sounds to me like a cover onto E1M2. --Beard of prey 23:33, 5 February 2009 (UTC) At Doom's Gate I have tested the MIDI version of Master of Puppets, and I think At Doom's Gate is based on this song. Fangusu 16:26, 26 March 2009 (UTC) : Um, this is already known to be the case. Did you read the article? Fraggle 23:04, 26 March 2009 (UTC) ::Yes he did, and he also removed the speculation about it possibly being based on No Remorse and various songs by other artists. While I tend to agree with Fangusu on the Doom song resembling Master of Puppets the most, many people seem to disagree. Maybe we should consider about reverting Fangusu's changes? -- Janizdreg 23:35, 26 March 2009 (UTC) YouTube links I decided to remove the links to YouTube, because it is not clear whether people who uploaded the songs to YouTube have the copyright holders' permission. If you believe they could be allowed, state your reasons here. --Xtroose 13:10, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Klax "At Doom's Gate" (E1M1) is almost "Caverns of Cthulu" from the NES version of Klax. Is Bobby Prince likely to have had time for Klax in the Nineties? --Tepples 23:41, July 23, 2011 (UTC) E1M1 is also similar to ratos de porao's land of carnival (http://www.youtube.com//watch?v=bwXe0qWW5mk) which was written in 1989. it's a well known punk/thrash band from brasil, could be similar to DRI. just thought you should add this! it seems to me, more similar to e1m1 than the metallica ones are. 18:30, September 16, 2011 (UTC) E3/4M2 Basis? It claims that this is based on "Black Sabbath's Time Machine", but comparable to Judas Priest's Leather Rebel. The unused music page claims that the older version is based on Leather Rebel, and I can't see any simialarity between Time Machine and E4M2. Can anyone point out the simialarity? ConCass 21:53, March 23, 2012 (UTC) E1M1 I'm still convinced that E1M1 is based off of Painkiller by Judas Priest. It immediately reminded me of the opening guitar riff after the drum solo. Matches way more than Master of Puppets. 23:08, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Endgame Music The endgame music always reminded me (or actually it was the other way around, I played Doom first) the backing tune in Jeff Wayne's War of the Worlds track Horsell Common and the Heat Ray, starting at a about 3:34 in that track. 19:26, December 6, 2014 (UTC) E2M6 music: "Halls of the Damned" I think that this is clearly based on a riff from "A Perfect Vision of the Northland Rising" by Immortal that is played throughout the song, rather than the Candlemass intro. The melody is almost identical and the drums are also very close. 22:29, December 5, 2015 (UTC) :E2M6 is based loosely on a song from the Alien soundtrack. ID Software were huge fans of the Alien films and Doom was originally planned as an adaption of those films. ConCass (talk) 11:38, January 27, 2016 (UTC) E3M6 and E1M6: "Mt Erebus" In addition to sounding like Believer's "Sanity Obscure", this also really sounds like Mayhem's "Pagan Fears". Actually, it seems pretty clear that one band or the other copied that riff now that I compare them. But, since Live in Leipzig, the first Mayhem realease with Pagan Fears on it, was released in 1993, I think it's possible that's actually what the Doom team were listening to. Especially considering that Believer is a Christian band. The drumming is also much more similar in the Mayhem song. Going to look for more Norweigian black metal influences in Doom. I think I'm on to something. Makes perfect sense, given the "satanic" content of the games. 23:44, December 5, 2015 (UTC) :Except it doesn't make perfect sense. Believer were an American band, it would be easy for Romero (who was responsible for use of metal tracks) to get a copy of their record. Metallica, Slayer and Pantera were all huge in 1993 and as such are featured in the game, whereas you and a lot of anonymous folks on this page are suggesting obscure foreign releases (granted, Mayhem aren't too obscure today, and I can't tell what they were in '93, so I may be wrong). Secondly, E1M6 is a note-for-note cover of "Sanity Obscure". ConCass (talk) 11:38, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Intermission sounds a heck of a lot like Down In The Sewers by the Stranglers. Percydercymercy2 (talk) 11:36, December 26, 2015 (UTC) My opinions abound soundtracks from Doom Hello, Doom's fans. I want to tell you about Doom's soundtracks that are based on famous (or no-) songs and music of famous (and no-) heavy metal bands, like Metallica, AC\DC, Slayer and anothers. I found some similarity between songs and Doom's soundtracks. E3M1 I want to begin with my favourite Doom's soundtrack - Untitled (E3M1 and E2M9). I think that this soundtrack is based not only on Pantera's Mouth For War. ''I think that's based also on ''Losfer Words (Big 'Orra) ''by Iron Maiden http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3kLafYgKCTU (similarity from 2:30 to 2:55). '''Victory Music' What about The End Of DOOM? So, I think that this soundtrack is based on Eleanor Rigby ''by Beattles and ''Cloudbusting by Kate Bush, because both of them have same chords of bowed instruments (that's only my opinion, so I might be wrong). E1M8 At last. In my opinion, Sign of Evil is based on two songs from early Accept - Seawinds ''and ''Glad To Be Alone (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MaRodmx-xJk - ''from 0:42 to 1:10 sound alike chords). That's all.Cacodemon Billy (talk) 04:11, February 12, 2016 (UTC) I'm sorry, but I was wrong about similarity between Metallica's ''Enter Sandman and d_bunny. They're not alike. I listened d_bunny again and found out. d_bunny is based on another Metallica's song. I think it based on Seek and Destroy ''(final chords are alike, but you can make sure). Cacodemon Billy (talk) 15:07, February 14, 2016 (UTC) E1M1 Another one metal song reminds E1M1. That's ''Caught In The Middle by Yngwi Malmsteen https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=94LgeTfKvno Cacodemon Billy (talk) 12:09, February 16, 2016 (UTC) Sweet Little Dead Bunny I found another one song that's similar to Endgame Music. That's Gamma Ray's "Space Eater" (youtube.com/watch?v=eGHAhgaZSxA ). Maybe "Sweet Little Dead Bunny" is based on this song.Cacodemon Billy (talk) 09:02, March 27, 2016 (UTC) E1M1 'E1M1 '''definitely is Grave Digger - Get Away - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0UKjYJ24jbI E1M1 E1M1 is also comparable to ''Warlock ''- ''Metal Racer ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Exji-9mk_ZU - from 1:54 to 2:19) Donna to the Rescue I belive that "Donna to the Rescue" is more based off Soundgarden's "Outshined" than Body Count's "Body Count in the House". http://doomwiki.org/wiki/Musical_inspirations_behind_Doom's_music claims that Soundgarden's "Outshined" was used as inspiration. GIMarine (talk) 02:19, August 3, 2016 (UTC)GIMarine possible influence for I sawed the demons E2M1/I sawed the demons sounds a little bit like burzum - war, at least I think it does, especially if it was going up in pitch rather than going down during the main riff, possible influence? Daveyard (talk) 20:52, October 6, 2016 (UTC) ADMINS AND MODERS, PLEASE, LISTEN TO ME I'm tired to edit the page "Doom music". Everyday, when I edit this page, someone cancels my edit. Only you can do it. So, please edit this page. That's my notes. #"Hiding the secrets" is based on "Down By Sewers" by the Stranglers, similar to Alice in Chains "We Die Young". #"They're Going To Get You" is based on Alice Cooper "Killer", also similar to АукцЫон "Радиодиверсия" (English: Radio Divergence). #"Donna to the Rescue" is based on Body Count "Body Count In the House", not on Judas Priest. I will be grateful in advance Cacodemon Billy (talk) 08:55, June 5, 2017 (UTC) :Cacodemon Billy I disagree. Because the songs were established a long time ago and there is no point of adding extra ones just because you hear one similar. So you should not do it. Period.--Superchargecacodemons800 (talk) 15:16, August 3, 2017 (UTC) E1M5 (Suspense) Comparing the MUS to that Helmet song is a real stretch. A similar chord progression (albiet a different key) can be heard in the main title to ''Aliens ''by James Horner. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wnPJRJbVEIg&t=139) Also, "On The Hunt" appears as both E1M6 and E3M6 (currently the page implies "Demons On The Prey" is used twice in a row in episode 3). Dlawrence (talk) 14:17, May 15, 2019 (UTC)